LETTING GO (SIDE STORY OF PATAH HATI)
by Salvia Im
Summary: Namun, seindah-indahnya mimpi dan harapan, kenyataan adalah pemenang dari segala pertarungan/ "Aku mencintaimu.. sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau tak perlu mengerti. Kuharap kau bahagia.. tanpaku." / GOT7 / GS! / BNIOR / JB / Junior / RELATED TO INTERSECCIO


_There's nothing i can do for you_

 _It's the only way to make you happy_

 _So. I let go, let go, let go_

 _(DAY6 – Letting Go)_

* * *

 _Caution: AU! GS! OOC! Typo!_

 _Disclaimer : I own the storyline_

 _Cast : Im Jaebum. Park Jinyoung (GS!). Slight! Mark Tuan (GS! as Yi En Tuan)_

 **LETTING GO**

 **(SIDE STORY OF PATAH HATI)**

* * *

Melepaskan Jinyoung adalah keputusan terberat bagi Jaebum. Namun ia juga merasa begitu egois apabila menahan Jinyoung untuk selalu berada di sisinya.

Semakin keras dia berusaha untuk terus mempertahankan Jinyoung, maka semakin keras pula kenyataan semakin menamparnya.

 _Jaebum sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidupnya sejak ia memasuki sekolah menengah atas._

Namun, siapa yang tahu kemana hati akan berlabuh?

* * *

Pada saat itu, di masa-masa orientasi siswa baru di sekolah, ada seorang gadis manis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Gadis manis dengan senyum menawannya, matanya yang berbinar indah, tubuh semampai yang sedikit berisi nan indah, surai hitam panjang yang lembut, kulit putih langsat yang memancarkan kecantikan kulit sehat wanita asia, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat _dan selalu_ menggemaskan.

Gadis itu.. Park Jinyoung.. berhasil mengalihkan dunia Jaebum hanya dalam waktu tujuh detik.

Namun, tujuh detik itu adalah kesialan yang ia kutuk. Seharusnya dia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada gadis manapun, karena seorang gadis cantik yang sempurna sedang menunggunya di Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat. _Gadis itu bernama Yi En Tuan._

 _Tapi bagaimanapun, Jaebum tetaplah remaja biasa yang terkadang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan keinginannya._

* * *

Di tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah atas, ia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya demi memenuhi keinginan hatinya untuk memiliki seorang Park Jinyoung.

Saat itu keberuntungan mungkin sedang memihak padanya, dia menemukan fakta bahwa Park Jinyoung sudah putus dari kekasihnya -Brian Kang- dan belum menemukan penggantinya. Selama berminggu-minggu ia mengamati keindahan seorang Park Jinyoung dari jauh, hingga tiba saatnya dia menemukan gadis manis itu menangis sesenggukan di atap sekolah.

Tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos, dia tak sanggup melihat gadis itu menangis dengan begitu menyedihkannya. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya akibat patah hati, _sekaligus mendekati gadis itu._

 _"_ Im Jaebum, di tingkat dua, " _Dan kau tak perlu mengenalkan dirimu, karena aku sudah tahu siapa kau.._

Kemudian dia melanjutkan-

 _"_ Berhentilah menangis, kau tidak sendirian." _Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu mulai sekarang.._

Kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Jaebum tanpa dapat ia kendalikan, dan saat menatap mata gadis itu mengerjap bingung dan penuh tanda tanya, Jaebum memutuskan untuk memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki hanya untuk gadis itu. _Hanya untuk gadis Park itu.._

* * *

Akhirnya Jaebum memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Jinyoung, dan gadis itu menerima perasaan Jaebum dengan senyum malu-malu.

Seketika itu juga, Jaebum merasa hatinya menghangat dan lega luar biasa. Ia begitu bahagia karena memiliki seorang Park Jinyoung -gadis yang diklaimnya sebagai cinta pertamanya- yang sempurna.

Mereka tertawa bersama, saling mendukung, dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Meskipun gadis itu adalah juniornya di sekolah, tetapi mereka bisa saling mengimbangi.

Selama kurang lebih satu tahun lebih enam bulan bersama Jinyoung, Jaebum merasa hidupnya begitu sempurna, sempurna dalam semua aspek. Sangat sempurna, hingga tak ada sedikitpun celah di otaknya untuk memikirkan gadis -calon- tunangannya, Yi En Tuan.

Terlalu sempurna, hingga ia berani bersumpah di menara Namsan bersama Jinyoung pada senja hari itu di bulan Desember.

Pada senja itu Jaebum merasa bahagia dan begitu percaya diri bahwa ia dapat melalui segala rintangan jika ia selalu bersama Jinyoung.

Namun, seindah-indahnya mimpi dan harapan, kenyataan adalah pemenang dari segala pertarungan.

Kenyataan yang menamparnya begitu keras hingga hatinya berdarah.

* * *

Pagi hari sebelum pesta kelulusannya, Tuan dan Nyonya Im -orang tua Jaebum- menyatakan bahwa Jaebum harus segera bertolak ke California, lebih tepatnya ke kota Los Angeles untuk melanjutkan studinya sekaligus untuk memperdekat hubungannya dengan Yi En Tuan, calon tunangannya.

Dan seketika itu juga ia merasa hatinya pecah berkeping-keping.

Ia tahu Jinyoung akan baik-baik saja meskipun mereka terpisah oleh benua sekalipun, tetapi apakah Jinyoung akan tetap baik-baik saja ketika yang memisahkan mereka justru lebih besar dari itu? Mereka akan dipisahkan oleh seorang gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya jauh sebelum dia menemukan dan jatuh cinta kepada Jinyoung.

Jaebum bukanlah tipikal pria berengsek yang menjalin hubungan dengan dua gadis sekaligus. Meskipun ia sangat mencintai Jinyoung, bagaimanapun orang tuanya dan juga calon tunangannya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar kepada Jaebum, seolah-olah mereka menyerahkan hidup dan masa depannya di tangan Jaebum.

 _Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Jaebum sebagai putra tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan properti yang diambang kebangkrutan dan sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari perusahaan properti yang lebih besar milik keluarga Tuan?_

Tentu saja Jaebum _tak ingin_ mengorbankan keluarganya, karena bagaimanapun dia selalu mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar dari orang tuanya, jadi dia tak akan setega itu untuk mengorbankan mereka demi seorang gadis yang baru mengisi hidupnya selama satu setengah tahun, _meskipun gadis itu adalah segalanya baginya._

Ya, Dia masih realistis.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jinyoung, dengan alasan yang _tidak dibuat-buat._

Ia mengatakan segalanya.

Meskipun hatinya terasa perih ketika mengatakan itu semua, namun akan lebih baik jika Jinyoung mengetahui kebenarannya sehingga gadis itu akan menjalani hidupnya dengan baik meskipun tanpa dirinya.. meskipun ia tak yakin Jinyoung dapat melaluinya, _karena dia sangat memahami gadis itu, lebih dari gadis itu memahami dirinya sendiri._

* * *

Setahun setelah kedatangannya ke California, Jaebum sudah harus memikul tanggung jawab yang lebih besar lagi.

Dia harus bertunangan dengan Yi En Tuan.

Dan ia melakukannya, meski dengan sangat berat hati. Karena sesungguhnya dia masih sangat mencintai Jinyoung, bahkan selalu merindukan gadis itu di setiap tarikan napasnya.

Kerinduan dan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar perlahan-lahan mulai menggerogoti hatinya hingga ia tak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakitnya. Yang pada akhirnya mendorongnya untuk...

 _...menghubungi Jinyoung kembali via pesan instan._

Ia sengaja menghubungi gadis itu hanya melalui pesan instan sehingga tidak menimbulkan kesan apapun, karena dia tak ingin gadis itu kembali mengharapkannya. Biarkan dia sendiri yang menanggung sakitnya rindu dan patah hati asalkan gadis itu sudah berhasil bangkit dan melupakannya.. _meskipun dia sama sekali tak sanggup membayangkan jika gadis yang dicintainya sudah menemukan penggantinya._

* * *

Hi, Jinyoung.

...

Jie?

 _Oh, Oppa?_

Bagaimana kabarmu?

 _Aku? seperti biasa.._

Semoga kau baik-baik saja Jie, karena aku disini juga baik-baik saja.

 _Hm syukurlah.._

Bagaimana hidupmu sekarang?

 _Maksudmu?_

Aku harap kau sudah menemukan penggantiku seperti aku dulu yang menjadi pengganti Brian _Sunbae_.

 _Oppa tak perlu memikirkannya.._

Bagaimanapun aku masih merasa bersalah kepadamu, Jie.

 _Tak perlu. Oppa hanya perlu hidup nyaman dengan gadis yang Oppa sebut tempo hari._

Oh, dia.. namanya Yi En Tuan. Sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan.

...

Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku, Jie.

 _Sudahlah, Oppa._

Kumohon..

 _Kau tak perlu meminta maaf._

 _T_ api hatiku merasa tak tenang.

 _Jadi Oppa minta maaf hanya untuk membuat hatimu tenang? Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku?_

Jie, jadi Kau?

 _Sudahlah lupakan saja. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya Oppa. Aku sangat menyesal karena membalas pesanmu sampai sejauh ini. Aku harap ini yang terakhir._

Jie, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.

 _Hm, ya._

Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Jie.

 _Aku pasti akan menemukannya, jadi tenang saja. Selamat tinggal, Oppa.._

Jie?

...

Maafkan keegoisanku..

...

Aku benar-benar berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Selamat tinggal, Jie..

* * *

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Jie, aku harus bersikap kejam padamu agar kau bisa berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa melihatku lagi. terima kasih sudah mengobati sedikit kerinduanku meskipun rasanya ini terasa lebih sakit daripada rindu itu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu.. sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau tak perlu mengerti. Kuharap kau bahagia.. tanpaku."_

 _FIN_

* * *

Halo reviewer-nim yang dulu minta hukuman buat kekejaman Jaebum terhadap Jinyoungie, ini nih side story-nya, bukan hukuman sih, cuma gimana perasaan Jaebum yang sebenarnya aja isinya.

Dan rencananya aku mau bikin sequel dan aku akan memunculkan tokoh baru jadi main cast bukan BNior lagi hehe.. Bagaimana kalau Mark Tuan dengan tambahan OC Yi En Tuan ( ** _TWIN MARK_** ) ?

 **MARKJIN DETECTED...**

IDK, aku jatuh cinta lagi sama MarkJin aaaa.. Mark kenapa auramu kembali jadi semeee?! Aku kan kesel T.T.

.

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **.**

Sudah dulu yaa dear..

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, DAN READ

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im.


End file.
